kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Haku Rei
Haku Rei is a 1000-Man Commander of the state of Chu, He is around the same age as Shin, Ou Hon and Mou Ten and a part of Chu's young generation of military commanders, Haku Rei also is the youngest member of the Ten Bows of China and is said to be currently ranked third among them. Appearance Haku Rei is a clean-shaven young man with long dark hair tied in a ponytail, The band holding his hair looks like a horseshoe. Personality Haku Rei appears to be a serious and irritable person and one who takes his job seriously. When Kou Yoku steps out of line, he often scolds him or warns him. When talking to Kou Yoku, he gets frequently irritated and this is shown by a cross popping vein in his speech bubble. He seems to be the calm and rational one out of him and Kou Yoku. He could be considered prideful since he calls himself the third-best of the Ten Bows of China, but this could be taken as him being realistic if his archery really is the third best. History Haku Rei’s sister Haku Sui asked him to use his bow to protect her husband, Rin Bu Kun. He spent many years touring the Southern battle lines with Rin Bu Kun and Kou Yoku. Story Sanyou Aftermath Arc Haku Rei is first seen on the Chu/Qin border with Rin Bu Kun and Kou Yoku. He comments on how much the Qin have gained from their alliance with Zhao and upon talking to his superior, realizes that they will soon be fighting the Qin. He is sent to stop Kou Yoku from engaging the Qin and shots Shin off his horse. Introducing himself, he states that it is good to see that Qin has tough commanders their age and leaves with Kou Yoku in tow. Coalition Invasion Arc During the Battle of Kankoku Pass against Qin, Haku Rei is placed in the Chu 1st Army along with Kou Yoku, led by General Rin Bu Kun. He gains the attention of Mou Ten, after sniping Commander Rin Bou from a great distance and then puts his attention on Riku Sen whom he believes to be the Captain of the Gaku Ka Unit. He is caught by Mou Ten's trap and would have been slain, if not for Kou Yoku's timely arrival. Then his unit pulls back to give support as Kou Yoku's forces battle with the Gyoku Hou Unit. When his platform cart arrives, he planned to snipe Ou Hon and Tou but unbeknownst to him Mou Ten and a few of these soldiers had been hiding under the cart. He attempted to shoot Mou Ten but missed before Mou Ten cuts his bow in two which gave Tou enough time to defeat Rin Bu Kun. The next day he and Kouyoku are transferred to the 2nd Army said to be dangerous even for allies; under the command of General Ka Rin. Later that day, everyone from the first army above the rank of 1000-Man Commander was gathered up. They were shocked to meet the giant, cold-hearted General Karin. She calls out Rinbukun's lieutenant Ro Kin. As he pledges his loyalty, she kicks him breaking his neck, saying she has no use for "incompetent fools who reek of baldie." And that if it was up to her, they would all be executed. Also, she declares that the remnants of the 1st Army fight that day with no assistance from the 2nd Army. And if they are unable to slay Tou they will all be executed. She leaves telling them that if they tell anyone about her height their heads will roll. They proceed to attack the Qin Army with no tactics. Conspiracy in the Court Arc Haku Rei and Kou Yoku make an appearance in Chapter 366, in which they are grouped with Shin, Ou Hon, and Mou Ten, while Ri Boku talks to Kaine and Fu Tei about the conditions of other states after the Coalition Invasion. State of Ai Arc He and Kou Yoku make a cameo, along with Ka Rin and other members of Chu, in Chapter 402 of the series. Abilities |t1=2nd Stats |1= }} 'Archery' As one of the Ten Bows of China, Haku Rei can snipe enemies from great distances and his shots being powerful enough to pierce through armor or knock a person off there horse while blocking his arrows. 'Team Work' He is also skilled at coordinating attacks with Kou Yoku on the battlefield and makes use of a platform cart to snipe his targets from afar. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chu Category:Commanders Category:1000-Man Commanders Category:Chu Commanders Category:Ten Bows of China Category:Rin Bu Kun Army Category:Haku Rei Unit Category:Archers Category:Cavalry Category:Bow Users